1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a connection structure for the terminal of a liquid crystal display device and a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 2, a liquid crystal display device 1 has a structure in which upper and lower substrates 4, 5 having electrode films 2, 3 formed to the insides thereof respectively are bonded opposed to each other by means of a sealer 6 and liquid crystals 7 are sealed therein. To the end edge of the lower substrate 5, is formed a terminal 8 in electrical conduction with the electrode membranes 2 or 3. While on the other hand, a flexible flat cable 9 has a structure in which an electroconductive pattern 12 is put between a base film 10 and a cover film 11. The flexible flat cable 9 is connected to the terminal 8 of the liquid crystal display device 1 by means of soldering 13 at the electroconductive pattern 12 exposed by removing the cover film 11 at the connection portion of the cable 9. In this case, it has been adapted such that the end of the cover film 11 of the flexible flat cable 9 may not ride over the end of the lower substrate 5 of the liquid crystal display device 11. It is considered that such a structure is adopted for avoiding undesired effects due to the step relative to the cover film 11.
However, in the conventional connection structure as described above, the electroconductive pattern 12, particularly, at the portion illustrated by the line A-A' in the figure may be damaged or disconnected by the angular corner of the lower substrate 5 thereby causing conduction failure during repeated handling or movement of the connected liquid crystal display device.